


Voltron: Sacred Lions

by MiraclesAndMonsters



Series: Sacred Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Canon Rewrite, Good luck!, I'm rewriting Voltron because the writers apparently don't understand character development, Multi, Other, Take notes sweeties!, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndMonsters/pseuds/MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: The discovery of a massive, robotic lion lying dormant in the desert sparks an epic quest and a battle for the universe. Follow Allura and her friends on a spectacular journey as they meet new people, travel to other galaxies, and attempt to defeat an ancient evil empire bent on controlling the universe!(Posted from mobile: please cut me some slack as I work on fixing my computer and editing this work from there! Thanks)





	Voltron: Sacred Lions

The sun was blistering hot as it scorched the desert floor. Allura tugged on the straps of her backpack and sighed, pulling the hood of her cloak lower on her brows and pulling her collar up. The air was still and shimmering.

"Why are we doing this, by the way?" She piped up, glaring at the backs of the pair ahead of her. She heard a snicker from the young man in sand colored clothes, whose hood was as low as her own when he looked back over his shoulder.

"Katie got some interesting readings, and we're going to check it out. You didn't have to come." Matt called out. She huffed in annoyance as she trekked onward. For such a nice guy, Matt could be rather irritating sometimes.

"As if I would ever willingly miss out on one of your awful goosechases." She sneered at them. Katie, the only one whose head was uncovered, turned her head so quickly that her ponytail nearly whipped around and smacked her own face. She shot a glare at Allura.

"This isn't a goosechase. Hunk knows his stuff, and we're following his advice. He was going on about a Fraunhofer line, but that's at least a year ahead of me in academia so I took his word for it." Katie shrugged, adjusting her own backpack as she faced forward again, likely reading her instruments.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Hunk was really invested in helping you find whatever it is you're looking for out here." Allura laughed. The siblings sighed in unison and Matt shook his head. They all pushed forward.

The sun was directly overhead, beating down on the three friends. Matt groaned and wiped his forehead repeatedly. Katie stayed focused on her instruments, gasping and breaking into a sprint every few minutes. She would stop after a few yards and wave the antenna in her hand frantically before sighing and resigning back to the same slow walking pace as before. They continued to wander in the desert, keeping formation; Katie and Matt brought up the front while Allura followed behind.

Eventually, Allura decided to keep pace with her friends. She walked alongside Katie, trying to make heads or tails of the data flying by on the equipment in Katie's hands. They drudged on for hours, all three soaking through with sweat. Luckily, Katie didn't go easy on the sunblock. They were all reapplying throughout the journey. Matt was lackeying all the water bottles, and there were plenty of water breaks in the hours spent under the relentless sun.

When indigo was ushering the sun out of the sky, Allura finally spoke up again.

"Hey, shouldn't we get back? It's going to be pitch black soon." She asked, her eyebrows raised with inquisitive interest but her face donning a mildly concerned frown. Katie shook her head no, clutching her technologically advanced mystery douser so tightly her knuckles were white. Matt sighed.

"Maybe we should give it a rest for tonight, Katie?" He offered, his voice scratchy and wavering from his own weariness.

"No!" Katie yelled at them both, stomping one foot indignantly, "We're so close! I can tell we're so close. Ugh!" She kicked a rock from in front of her and it clattered as it rolled. Allura watched it as it tumbled over the edge of a dropoff and vanished from sight. Katie ran ahead, waving her equipment frantically from side to side. She followed every slight reading she could, running farther and farther ahead of Allura and Matt. They both sighed and looked at one another, and Matt gave a reluctant shrug. Allura tacitly conceded.

Their futile efforts to return to the garrison before dark would remain just that.

"Holy shit, guys! Come over here!" Pidge shouted from a distance, waving frantically. Matt was the first to step forward, but Allura picked up the pace and hurried toward her excited friend.

"What did you f-" Allura began, but as she rounded a tall outcropping of stone, the mouth of a cave opened up well above her head. Katie was a few feet inside already. An audible gasp came from behind them as Matt stepped into the cave as well. Katie lit the way with her cellphone light.

"Do you see all of this?" She asked as she flailed the light around onto the sides and surfaces of the cave. Allura pulled her own cellphone out and illuminated the cave walls, realizing that they were surrounded by art of a giant cat. She began snapping pictures.

"What do you think this is?" Allura's voice echoed deeply into the cave. Katie shrugged.

"Ancient nomadic storytelling?" She responded in an unsure tone. Matt touched the wall, dusting some of the carvings.

"Is it supposed to be about some giant, orange lion? Were lions ever in North America?" He asked. Allura shook her head no, looking back at him.

"I don't think so. Nothing ever indicated they left Africa, unless this was somehow pre-Pangaea?" She responded. He shrugged and made an animated face depicting his sheer unconcern with knowing more.

"Uh, guys?" Katie's voice echoed through the cave, an orange light began illuminating them from all sides. The carvings in the stone began to light up, leading deeper into the cave and away from them. Allura was surprised to see Matt follow them first.

The trio sprinted deeper into the cave. Allura was behind Katie, and Katie behind Matt. Just as she was about to mention that they should really slow down and light their way, she felt herself tumble forward and slide. All three of them yelled out in surprise as they stumbled downwards into the cave.

They rolled and slipped forward. Allura reached for anything, groping the damp cave floor for anything to slow her descent. All three of them were still grunting and yelling out. Allura assumed that since she was hitting jagged edges and protrusions, Matt and Katie must have been as well.

After a rough and dizzying slide into the unknown, they toppled onto level cave floor once again. Allura stood slowly, sighing and groaning in pain. She patted herself, brushing off the dirt and grime she had accumulated while falling. She had hit several rocks and protrusions on her way down, and she was sore. She looked at the other two, doing her best to make them out in the dim orange glow. Her eyes widened and she turned her gaze away from the siblings.

"Glow...?" She looked for the light source and her jaw went slack. The other two were picking themselves up off the ground and dusting themselves off as she snapped her fingers and waved to get their attention. Their expressions were equally surprised and awefilled when they laid eyes upon it.

A giant mechanical lion stood before them, surrounded by an enormous orange bubble. Matt was beaming and began to laugh. Allura gaped at the foreign sight, and Katie stomped her foot and smiled.

"Are you seeing this? Is that really there?" Her voice bubbled over with excitement.

"It's there, Katie. I see it too. This is by far the coolest thing that has ever happened to me." Matt replied, stepping forward. Katie followed his approach, and Allura followed them warily.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Allura half-whispered as she continued to study the lion, glancing up at it and cocking an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be? It took us hours to find it, and this place looks untouched. Plus, there's a forcefield around it. What could possibly go wrong?" Katie replied in an offended and condescending way. Allura recoiled and grimaced, mocking her silently.

"Oh, yeah, that's the perfect thing to say in this situation." Allura critically remarked, "Things always turn out well when someone asks what could possibly go wrong!" Matt shushed them both, annoyed with their bickering.

"Why do you think this is here?" Matt asked.

"I think the real question we should be asking is why we were looking for this in the first place. We certainly found it, but we didn't even know this is what we came to find." Allura crossed her arms and looked the lion over again.

"I just felt...something. I knew that there had to be something. It was a gut feeling, I guess." Katie replied, sighing, "But I guess I didn't expect to find anything, since it's usually fruitless anyway."

"Do you guys feel like this thing is staring at you?" Matt asked quietly. He moved closer to it, touching the forcefield.

"It's okay Katie. We did find something. That's what matters." Allura smiled sympathetically at her as she placed a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm just not used to field success." Katie laughed nervously, looking up at Allura. A loud noise shook the young women from their moment. Their attention snapped to the lion, which was now moving. The forcefield dissipated from Matt's palm outwards. He jumped back in surprise, and the trio gaped at the robotic lion. Allura rushed forward and started tugging Matt away, but he wrenched free of her grip when the lion halted.

The giant lion dipped its head down, opening its mouth. Hydraulic noises and compressed steam escape from its maw as a ramp began to lower from it. Matt stood up straighter and they looked on as the ramp touched the cave floor. The silence that followed lasted several moments.

Matt was the first to move, and it was forward. Allura was relieved that he seemed more cautious on this approach than he had been all day. He strode carefully ahead towards the lion, and her eyes glowed ominously.

"Matt, for the love of God, can you stop? Can you get away from it?" Katie hissed at her brother, but he didn't listen. He continued forward until his feet were on the ramp, and then he bolted up and into the lion.

"Matt!" Allura shouted, racing after him, "Why are you like this?" She huffed as she boarded the lion and looked around wildly. She panted as she followed the interior lights of the lion's jaw, tracing the wall with her left hand. A beeping, signifying a touchscreen keyboard being used, was audible ahead of her, and she dashed towards the sound. It took her up a short flight of stairs, then down another, much more gradual ramp. Matt sat in a chair in front of her.

"Is this a cockpit?" She asked as she approached, resting her hand on the head of the seat.

"Yeah, I think so. Allura, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen. I think it likes me. I think it's - she's talking to me," he looked at her, and her expression was one of concern and disbelief, "I know! I know it sounds crazy, b-but... I'm serious. I think she wants me to drive her." Matt was stammering as he spoke and Allura sighed, massaging her temples as she pondered all the questions rising in her head.

"Drive it? Drive it where?" She asked incredulously. He winced at her sharp tone.

"I don't know, I just know that she wants me to." He replied, exhaling harshly and throwing his hands in the air. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It...wants you to drive?" Katie's voice came from the doorway, and Allura's attention snapped to her. Katie was looking around, an awestruck wonder settled over her face like a child stepping foot in a toy shop for the very first time. She stepped into the cockpit and gasped, rushing straight for what Allura understood to be the controls.

"This is incredible," Katie sighed pleasantly as she navigated through several panels and pop up screens, "I can't read a word of it, and it's more advanced than anything I've ever seen - but wow, am I ready to dig into the codes and -"

"Katie!" Matt slapped her hands away and covered the keyboard she had been clacking away on, "Stop! You can't just pry into her like that, you don't even know her!"

"Her?" Katie looked at him quizically, and he sat back in his seat. His brows furrowed and he shrugged.

"I don't know, she's just...I know she's not organic. She's not alive in the way we are, but I can tell that she's uncomfortable with you doing that. Okay?" Matt implored his sister, and she sighed indignantly before backing off. She crossed her arms, chewing the inside of her cheek impatiently.

"And, what, this thing is comfortable with you?" Katie inquired, her tone dripping with venomous irritation.

"I don't know! But she seems to like me, and she responds to me!" He exclaimed with frustration. Katie huffed again, beginning to tap her foot impatiently. Allura snickered at the two of them, causing them both to leer at her. She shrank back, her snicker dissolving into nervous laughter.

"So, are we going to take it for a test drive?" Allura tried to change the subject. Matt's face brightened with the question, and he nodded. Katie's face grew nervous and pallid, but she also radiated curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a lot of support; I don't believe my writing is actually any good, and am determined that no one will want to read it. If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment. It doesn't matter if it's anonymous or not - the physical response will let me know that I should keep going. I respond best to constructive criticism and determining what I'm doing right versus what I'm doing wrong, so that I'm able to work on balancing everything out. Thank you so much! I hope to see you again in chapter two.


End file.
